


Elsa's Awakening

by tch420 (Verryck)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, First Time, Group Sex, Incest, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verryck/pseuds/tch420
Summary: When Elsa walks in on her sister having sex, Anna takes it upon herself to introduce her to the world of being a royal slut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a resubmission of a story of mine on another pseud, with revisions. Enjoy.

Elsa wandered slowly down the castle’s dark corridors. She had finally completed a new trade agreement with one of Arendelle’s more distant allies, and she was exhausted. It had taken a little over two weeks to finish, which consisted of sixteen-hour days and very little sleep. Mercifully, it was done, and she had left strict orders to not be disturbed for at least the next week.  
Elsa had initially intended to head straight to her chambers, but instead she decided to drop by and see her sister. Anna, the Princess of Arendelle, didn’t have as hectic a schedule as Elsa, but lately she had been keeping herself busy, locking herself in her room for hours at a time. Elsa had missed her, so a visit was in order. Her chambers weren’t far from Elsa’s own. The halls were deserted when the Queen approached, and when she knocked, the sound echoed off the stones.  
“Anna? Anna, are you in there?” There was no reply. Elsa knocked again, and strained to listen. The heavy oak doors made it difficult to hear anything within. She was about to give up, assuming Anna was either asleep or elsewhere in the castle, when she heard a scream from inside.  
Without a second thought, Elsa grabbed the handle and burst through the door, fearing the worst. What she saw, however, wasn’t at all what she imagined.  
A man lay on Anna’s bed, and the Princess was straddling him. Both were completely naked, and Anna was riding him furiously. Her pigtails were a mess, and her breasts bounced with her strokes. Despite her shock, Elsa found her eyes drawn to her sister’s chest. Before she could do anything, or even feel guilty about ogling Anna’s body, the man saw her.  
“Fuck!” he swore. He pushed Anna off and scrambled for his clothes, which were strewn around the floor. As he began to dress, a blushing Anna stood up from the bed. She reached for a silk gown that hung by the bed and drew it around her body. She tied it loosely at her waist, leaving it open at the chest. It barely covered her breasts, and Elsa made sure to look her sister in the eyes.  
“I can explain, Elsa...” she began. Elsa merely stood in the doorway, dumbstruck at what she had seen. The man had finished dressing, and he began to offer an apology.  
“It’s fine,” Anna assured him. “You’ve done nothing wrong; you’re not in trouble. Right, Elsa?”  
Elsa shook her head, stammering. “Er...I suppose not, no,” she said weakly. The man bowed deeply and excused himself leaving the two sisters alone.  
“Well,” Anna said quietly. “I’m a little embarrassed...”  
“I’m so sorry, Anna. I didn’t mean to...well, interrupt you like that, but I...um...heard you scream.”  
“Yeah, sometimes it just slips out,” Anna said. She gestured for Elsa to enter, and she closed the door behind her. The room was warm, and there was a scent on the air. Elsa’s chest tightened.  
“So, Anna, you and...that man. You’re an item?”  
Anna blushed and shifted nervously. “Not exactly. He’s...someone I like to have fun with. He’s not the only one, either.”  
Elsa was floored. Even in the last couple of minutes, she had already begun to grow accustomed to her sister having a lover, but she never imagined that she would merely have casual sex, and with more than one man. This would take a little more time to process.  
“God, Anna, I don’t know what to say...”  
Anna sat down on the bed, causing her robe to open even more. Elsa could see most of her breasts. She blushed and sat down next to her sister, staring intently at the window.  
“Are you mad at me?” Anna asked quietly.  
“No,” Elsa replied after a long moment. “I’m not. I...have my misgivings, I must admit.”  
“Understandable.”  
“How long has this been going on for?”  
“A few months now. I...don’t even know how, but...I have needs, Elsa. I love sex. I’m not married, so I figured...why not?”  
“I can’t argue with that,” Elsa admitted, though her head was still reeling. “Um...how...how many?”  
Anna smiled mischievously. “I’ve lost count, to be honest. At least...thirty?”  
“Thirty?! Gods, Anna, I was thinking more like three!”  
Anna laughed. “Not all at once! Well, not usually...”  
The vision of Anna having sex with thirty men popped into Elsa’s head, and her breath caught in her throat. She hated to admit it, but she was more than a little turned on.  
“How are you not pregnant?”  
“There’s this weed that grows around here,” Anna replied. “You can brew it into a tea and drink it; it stops you from getting pregnant. It tastes vile but it works.”  
Elsa sighed. “Well...as long as you’re being safe I suppose...”  
Anna hugged Elsa tightly, which the blonde reciprocated. When they pulled away, Anna’s robe had fallen completely open.  
“Anna...your robe...”  
Anna looked down at her bare chest. “Pfft. You’re my sister, it’s not like we’ve never seen each other naked before.” That was indeed true, but something about the atmosphere in the bedroom was making Elsa very turned on. Her sister was admittedly a beautiful woman, though Elsa hated that she had such thoughts about her.  
“Can I ask you a personal question, Els?” Anna had moved to the head of the bed, and had propped herself up with her pillows. Her breasts were completely in the open. Elsa moved to the foot of the bed and faced her sister. Anna’s skin was flushed, and her chest was rising and falling heavily. It occurred to Elsa that she was likely still out of breath.  
“Of course you can,” the Queen replied.  
“Have you ever had sex?”  
Elsa blushed furiously. “No, no I haven’t,” she stammered. Anna merely smiled.  
“I’ve never really considered when it might happen,” Elsa continued, a little more confidently. “I can’t really envision myself getting married, you know?”  
“Well, neither can I,” the almost naked princess replied. “Hasn’t stopped me, has it?”  
“Are...are you suggesting I sleep with the guards?!” Elsa tried to sound shocked, but in fact the thought of it was incredibly arousing. She pictured herself in Anna’s place, riding the guard’s thick cock until she screamed in ecstasy...  
“Sure, why not?” Anna giggled. “They’re all very gentlemanly, and everyone is incredibly discreet. And of course...I’ll be there, if you want.”  
“You...want to watch me...have sex?” The thought turned Elsa on so much, she could feel the heat building between her thighs. For a split second, she wanted to close the distance between her and Anna and kiss her with all she had.  
Anna began to blush. “Well...sure. I can help you really enjoy your first time.”  
Elsa shook her head. “I don’t know, Anna. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t thinking about it, though...”  
Anna grinned, knowing she had Elsa hooked. “Well, how about this. At midnight the guard rotation changes. The one who patrols this corridor is very nice and very gentle. Why don’t you stay here with me until then, we can keep talking about it, and if you decide you want to go for it, then great!”  
“And if I don’t?”  
Anna shrugged. “No harm done. I’ll have him all to myself.” She winked slyly. “But...I’d love to share this with you...”  
“You would?”  
“Of course. Sex is a beautiful thing, and I want to share that with you, Els.”  
“Maybe,” Elsa said, hardly believing she was thinking about it. Part of her wanted to run, and part of her longed to be fucked in front of Anna. “Is it wrong, though?” the Queen asked. “We are sisters.”  
Anna smiled warmly. “We are, and if that bothers you, then I completely understand. But it’s also part of the reason I’d love to share this with you. Trust me, Els, you’re in for a whole lot of fun.”  
It was an hour until midnight and the shift rotation, and Elsa was strongly considering it. “I...think I want to,” she said abashedly. “I think. I haven’t fully decided yet.”  
“I understand.” Anna leaned forward and shrugged the robe free, leaving her completely naked. Elsa’s eyes lingered on her full, perky breasts.  
“Um, Anna?”  
“This is just a thought,” Anna said shyly, “but if you like you can get naked as well. We are going to be seeing each other have sex, so perhaps it’d be a good idea to get used to being naked around each other first.”  
“I suppose that makes sense,” Elsa replied. With a snap of her fingers, her customary ice dress began to melt into nothing, leaving behind only her naked body. Her skin was perfectly pale and unblemished, and her breasts, larger than Anna’s, sat high and firm on her chest. Her waist tapered before flaring out nicely to her hips, and her legs seemed to go on for ever. Anna was staring, but quickly controlled herself when Elsa spoke again.  
“This isn’t so bad,” she said softly. Her legs were pressed together; she didn’t want Anna to see how aroused she was, though it was a silly notion considering what they had been talking about.  
“Wow, Elsa.” Anna’s eyes moved up and down Elsa’s body, and the Queen felt a rush of pride. “You look incredible.”  
“Thank you,” she replied with a blush. “You look wonderful as well.”  
Anna smiled back, and they sat in silence for a few moments. The tension had been broken, and both sisters were now openly staring at each other. Elsa’s heart was racing.  
“Are you okay, Els?”  
“I think so,” the naked queen said with a shake of her head. “I’m just not completely sure if I want to do this.”  
“Well you don’t have to fuck him right away,” Anna replied. You could always watch for a little bit. Take it as slow as you want, okay?”  
“Okay,” Elsa said with a smile. A sudden image flashed in her mind, of her taking a guard’s cock in her mouth. She shuddered slightly. Her breasts were tender, and without thinking she raised her hand to cup one gently. She felt the weight of it in her hand, and for a split second she wished she was touching Anna’s. When she pinched a nipple, a small wave of pleasure rippled through her body. The redhead princess was watching intently, a smile on her face.  
“I like playing with my breasts,” Elsa admitted quietly. “I do it whenever I...uh...”  
“Masturbate?”  
“Well, yes,” Elsa blushed. “Um...do you do that too?”  
“Not any more,” Anna said with a sly wink. “I go and find the nearest guard if I’m feeling horny. But I do love to have my tits played with.” She cupped both of her breasts in her hands and gave them a squeeze. “I wish they were as big as yours.”  
Elsa looked at her chest. “Yours are beautiful, Anna. They fit your body perfectly.”  
“Do you...um...want to touch them?”  
Elsa balked. “Are you sure? We’re sisters...”  
“Pfft,” Anna scoffed. “We’re about to watch each other get fucked later on, I don’t think this is too weird. It’s okay if you’d rather not, though.”  
Elsa didn’t need much convincing. She scooted up the bed until she was sitting right next to her sister. Tentatively, she reached out her hand and cupped Anna’s right breast. Her breath was coming in rapid, short bursts, and she could tell that it was having an affect on Anna, too. Her chest was flushed, and it was rising and falling heavily with each breath.  
“Well? What do you think?”  
“Wow,” Elsa said. She gave it a slight squeeze and ran her fingers over her nipple. Anna smiled warmly.  
“Thank you, Elsa.” Slowly, she reached her own hand out and cupped Elsa’s breast. The two sisters sat there for a few minutes, each running their hand over the other’s tits. Elsa barely wanted to admit it, but the whole thing was incredibly arousing.  
“So...when he arrives,” Elsa said, “what should I do?”  
“I’ve thought about that,” Anna replied, her fingers circling Elsa’s nipple. “You can hide in the bathroom when he first comes in. I will say ‘I have a surprise for you’, and you can choose if you want to come out then.”  
“What if I choose not to? He’ll be expecting a surprise.”  
Anna shrugged. “Eh, I’ll let him fuck me in the ass.”  
Elsa gasped. “You do that? Doesn’t it hurt?”  
“Nah, not if you do it properly. Anyway, we’ll position ourselves so you can sneak out if you want. He’ll be way too busy to notice.”  
Elsa smiled, and finally removed her hand from her sister’s breast. Anna did the same. “Thank you for giving me the option,” Elsa said gratefully. She was most likely going to join in, but she was happy to have the option of escape.  
“Are you excited?”  
“I....yes and no,” Elsa said. “More excited than not, but I’m still very apprehensive.”  
“I get that, I was too my first time. But trust me, Elsa, you’re in for a world of pleasure. If you decide to join in, maybe next time we can get a few more guys in.”  
“More? All at once?”  
Anna giggled. “Well sure! Trust me, Elsa, the more cock the better. I’ll teach you to be the sluttiest queen ever.”  
“Wow, I’m going to be pretty popular,” Elsa giggled.  
“’Going to’?” Anna asked. “Does this mean you’re in?”  
“I think so. We’ll see what happens, okay?”  
At that moment, a knock startled both women. It was midnight, the shift change had just happened, and the sisters had completely lost track of time. Quickly, Elsa got off the bed and conjured an ice dress around her body. She wanted to be able to leave quickly if she decided to.  
“I’ll be in the bathroom,” she whispered to Anna. She hurried inside and closed the door almost all the way, leaving it cracked so she could see.  
“Come in,” Anna said.  
Elsa heard the door open, and footsteps approach. A guard entered and stood beside Anna’s bed. The Princess turned on the bed to face him and spread her legs. For the first time Elsa saw her pussy in plain sight, and her arousal grew.  
“Princess,” the guard said respectfully, beginning to disrobe. “Are you ready?”  
“Always ready for you, Simeon,” Anna said in a sultry voice. “But first, I have a surprise for you.”  
This was it. This was Elsa’s cue. If she didn’t make herself known, Anna would offer up her perfect ass. Admittedly, she’d love to watch her sister get fucked in the ass, but she wanted to be fucked herself even more. Taking a deep breath, she exited the bathroom.  
“Hello handsome,” she said nervously. Simeon whirled around, and Elsa’s eyes landed on his large cock. She knew in that instant what she wanted to do first.  
“My Queen!”  
“It’s Elsa’s first time,” Anna said softly. “Will you make it wonderful for her?” As Anna spoke, Elsa dissolved the ice dress, leaving her naked body on show for the man before her. He bit his lip in anticipation. “Are you sure, my Queen?”  
“Quite sure,” Elsa purred. She cupped a breast and punched the nipple. “I’m ready for you.”  
“Ready, Els?”  
Elsa nodded. “I want to suck him first.”  
Anna raised her eyebrows. “Ooh, Elsa taking charge, I like that!” She turned to the guard. “Lie down, Simeon,” she instructed. He complied and lay on his back on the bed, his hard cock pointing straight up. It must’ve been at least 8 inches, and Elsa wondered how it was going to fit inside her mouth. Anna straddled Simeon’s face, and he wasted no time with grabbing her thighs and eating her out. She moaned and writhed and grabbed her breasts. Elsa was transfixed for a moment.  
“You gotta try this, sis,” Anna gasped. “So wonderful.”  
“I’m sure I will at some point tonight,” the Queen replied, revelling in her newfound confidence. She sat down beside Simeon on the bed and grasped his cock. It felt enormous in her hands, and she could feel his pulse making it twitch. Slowly, she lowered her head, and gave the tip a tentative lick. Emboldened, she opened her mouth and took it inside.  
“Well done, Elsa! You’re doing it!”  
Elsa tried to smile, but instead she began to bob her head up and down, swirling her tongue around the tip. It was far too large to take any deeper, though she had no doubt Anna could do it with no issues. She’d have to learn.  
Elsa’s arousal was growing as she gave her first blowjob. She was surprised at how much she was loving it. Anna was squirming on top of Simeon’s face as he ate her out, and she looked to be close to orgasm. Sure enough, a moment later she arched her back and moaned loudly, shaking atop the guards face. Elsa continued to focus on the blowjob, and even managed to take his length a little further. Anna smiled as she dismounted.  
“I think it’s time you take your Queen’s virginity,” she said to Simeon. A rush of adrenaline hit Elsa as she removed his cock from her mouth.  
“Did I do well?”  
Simeon nodded enthusiastically, a large grin on his face. Anna laughed.  
“I think he likes you, Elsa,” she quipped. “Tell me, how did you like it?”  
“I liked it a lot” Elsa replied. “I can’t believe how...hot that was!”  
“Oh, it was hot alright, watching my sister give her first blowjob. Just wait until you can take it all!”  
“You can do that? It’s so big.”  
Anna smirked and took the guard’s cock in her mouth. She lowered her head until it disappeared, then pulled back. “See? Easy as pie.”  
Elsa was gobsmacked, and even a little intimidated. How would that fit in her throat? Fortunately, right now it wasn’t her throat that was getting fucked. Smiling at the man, she lay down on the bed with her butt to the edge, and spread her legs.  
“I’m...I’m ready.”  
Simeon got off the bed and stood between Elsa’s thighs. He grabbed her legs and raised them up, resting her ankles on his shoulders. The tip of his cock grazed her pussy, making her shudder in anticipation.  
“Stop teasing her, man,” Anna ordered. “Fuck her!”  
Simeon lined himself up. Elsa gritted her teeth, not really knowing what to expect. She had heard that it could hurt, but she also trusted Anna. And Anna loved it. She grasped her sister’s hand tightly.  
The guard pushed forward ever so slowly, and Elsa felt his length slowly filling her. It wasn’t painful, but it was intense. The Queen groaned as he took her virginity.  
“See, Els? I told you it wouldn’t hurt.” Anna nodded to Simeon. “Fuck her.”  
The guard grinned and slowly began to push further inside. Elsa’s eyes widened as she was stretched, and her free hand balled up as the overwhelming sensation flowed through her body. It wasn’t too painful; in fact she was already beginning to feel the first bits of pleasure. She looked the guard in his eyes and nodded.  
He pulled out, to the point where only the tip was still inside her, and thrusted back in. Elsa groaned as she was filled up, and this time a far more intense wave of pleasure filled her body. She knew in that moment that Anna hadn’t been lying. Sex was great.  
“Anna!” she gasped as Simeon thrusted inside once again. “This is...so wonderful. Thank you...”  
Anna gave a sultry smile. “I’m glad you like it, dear sister. I’m probably going to need him back when you’re done with him.”  
“Such a – ohhhhhhh – spoilsport,” Elsa pouted. The guard had increased his speed; ripples of pleasure shot through the Queen’s tight body with each thrust. There was no doubt about it; Elsa loved sex, and she would be seeking it out in the future. From what Anna had said, that wouldn’t be hard.  
“You’re loving this, aren’t you?” the redhead said. Elsa’s eyes opened. Her pleasure was growing steadily; each thrust bringing her to new heights. Her chest was flushed and her breasts heaved. When Simeon grabbed hold of one, she groaned heavily.  
“Fuck meeee...” she breathed. He increased his tempo, and the Queen began to let out little moans every time he bottomed out. As her orgasm drew nearer, Anna’s hand slowly made its way to Elsa’s breast.  
“Is...is this okay?” she asked timidly. Elsa nodded fervently.  
“Yes!”  
Anna began caressing her sister’s large breasts, all the while Simeon was fucking the Queen. The pleasure was intense; between his rhythmic thrusting and Anna’s delicate fingers playing with her nipples, Elsa could feel her orgasm fast approaching.  
“Anna! I’m so close...”  
Simeon grabbed Elsa’s thighs and quickened his pace. He was plowing her now; there was no careful, slow thrusts anymore. Anna lowered herself and suckled on Elsa’s nipple.  
The Queen’s back arched as her orgasm crashed through her. Her mouth opened in an endless loud scream, and seconds later, Simeon finished. She could feel his hard cock pulsing inside her, releasing his seed deep. He grunted a few times and gave a couple more thrusts before regretfully pulling out. Elsa felt empty, yet completely satisfied.  
“Wow, Elsa,” Anna said, releasing her sister’s breast. “You’re a screamer. Who knew?”  
Elsa pulled her legs from Simeon’s shoulders and let them rest. Her thigh muscles were tense from the position, but that was her only complaint. She had just experienced the most pleasure she had ever felt.  
“Anna...thank you. That was absolutely incredible.” She looked at the guard, still standing above. “And thank you too, Simeon. You do know how to show a girl a good time”  
“The honor was mine, my Queen,” he responded gratefully. Elsa smiled and winked. “I’ll be sure to find you again the next time I need a good fucking.”  
Simeon grinned, and Anna pushed herself into a sitting position beside her still panting sister.  
“’Next time?’” she asked. “There’s going to be a next time for you?”  
“Absolutely,” Elsa said blissfully. She pushed herself up to face her sister. “I want to be a royal slut, just like you.”  
Anna clapped her hands gleefully. “Yay! I knew it! Oh Elsa, this is going to be so exciting!” She turned to Simeon, who was in the middle of getting dressed.  
“Leaving so soon?”  
“I should get back on duty,” he replied. “Captain will have my head if I’m not at my post.”  
“Your captain doesn’t know what happens here, does he?”  
“No, my Lady.”  
Anna smirked. “Maybe Elsa will be happy to take care of him, hmm Els?”  
“I’d be glad to,” Elsa replied with a sultry smile. Her body was still trembling from her orgasm. She had fully committed to becoming a slut Queen, and she couldn’t wait to take more cocks.  
“Come back in the morning, Simeon,” Anna instructed, “and bring a couple of friends.”  
Simeon grinned. He was fully dressed now, and he gave a small bow to the two naked sluts on the bed.  
“Until later,” he said quietly, excusing himself. The door closed with a quiet snap.  
“That was so much fun!” Elsa enthused. Anna giggled and scooted to the head of the bed. On the bedside table stood a small flask. Anna opened it and took a long drink.  
“Finish this,” she said, offering it to Elsa. “It’s a contraceptive.”  
Elsa downed the flask in one go. It tasted awfully bitter, but it was worth it.  
“I hope we have more of this stuff,” she said, handing the flask back.  
Anna grinned. “Oh, are you planning on needing it?” she teased.  
“Damn right,” Elsa said frankly. “Anna, that was the most wonderful thing to ever happen to me. If you’re telling me I can have that whenever I want...then yes!”  
“Oh, Elsa. My wonderful slutty sister. We’re going to have so much fun together.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of her sister and several of the guards, Elsa’s sexual escapades continue.

Elsa awoke slowly the next morning. At first, in the fog of sleep, she was slightly confused, but as the seconds passed a smile crept onto her lips as she remembered what happened.  
“Enjoyed yourself, then?” a voice to her right said. Anna was curled up beside her, the covers pulled up to her chin. Elsa grinned as the memories fully came back, and a pleasant tingle stirred between her legs.  
“I...really did.” She let out a short laugh. “I honestly can’t believe I did it, but I loved it.”  
“You’re a real slut now, Elsa.”  
“Oh, I don’t know about that. You’ve had way more practice than I.”  
Anna shook her head. “No, you spread your legs for a stranger. That makes you a royal slut.”  
Elsa grinned. Something about being called a slut was incredibly exciting.  
“And I can do it all again?”  
“Of course, silly! What kind of slut would you be if it only happened once? I can go find someone right now!”  
“In a bit,” Elsa replied. “I’d like to talk for a little while.”  
Anna nodded. She had been halfway out of bed, and Elsa realizes that they were still both naked. Anna’s breasts were smaller than Elsa’s, but they were firm and perky, and suited her lithe frame perfectly. Elsa couldn’t help looking.  
“Like what you see?” the redhead said with a grin. She lay back down on the bed, but left the covers bundled at her waist.  
“I...erm...”  
“It’s okay,” Anna said with a smile. She cupped a breast and pinched a nipple. “I like it when you look.”  
“You do?” Elsa paused for a moment. “I shouldn’t, though. We are sisters.”  
“I think that ship sailed last night, when I was sucking those lovely nips of yours.”  
Anna was right. They had crossed a boundary last night, and after the initial doubt, Elsa found herself to be more than happy with that. With a smile, she pulled the sheets down to her own waist, matching Anna.  
“You really like them?”  
“You’ve got the most perfect tits, Elsa.” Without asking, Anna reached out and began to caress Elsa’s breasts. Elsa found she didn’t mind in the slightest. She sighed and smiled contentedly.  
“This is nice,” Elsa said dreamily, “but I want to get fucked now.”  
“Didn’t take you long, did it?” Anna grinned. She pushed off and reached towards the end table. Opening the drawer, she pulled out a small bell, and gave it a solid ring.  
“For summoning a cock,” she explained. “Saves time when slutting it up.” Surely enough, a few seconds later the door opened to reveal a guard Elsa did not recognise. He was taller than Simeon and handsome enough. Elsa bit her lip as he approached.  
Anna slid out of bed, displaying her body. “You’re here for her,” she explained, “but you can have me later.”  
The man grinned. He stepped up to Elsa, who pushed the covers away to the bottom of the bed. She shuffled to the edge and spread her legs, planting her heels into the mattress.  
“Use me,” she commanded.  
“Wow,” the man said under his breath. He wasted no time in throwing his clothes off. His cock stood at attention, and Elsa noticed he was significantly larger than Simeon. She wondered briefly if she could take him, but before she had time to worry, he stepped up and slid his entire length inside her.  
“Ohhhhhh,” she groaned. He bottomed out inside her. “Fuck me!” she commanded.  
He complied. Grabbing her knees, he began to thrust back and forth, making Elsa moan each time he pounded. Anna took her spot beside Elsa, and brought her mouth down to her nipples. Elsa loved the extra stimulation.  
“God, I’m already so close...”  
The man picked up his pace, and Anna squeezed Elsa’s free breast. The Queen was moaning and squirming in delight. The fucking was pure pleasure, but Anna’s suckling was something else. Something even more intimate. Her orgasm was fast approaching, building within her body like an explosion. Anna bit her nipple lightly, and Elsa’s orgasm crashed through her. A loud moan echoed from her throat as she writhed on the bed. The guard didn’t let up, but he did slow his pace. The added stimulation was already driving Elsa wild, despite having just orgasmed.  
“Wow Elsa, watching you come is just...whew.” Anna was flushed. She was fondling one breast with one hand, and the other was buried between her legs.  
“You want a turn, Anna? He hasn’t cum yet.”  
“You can keep going, Els,” the redhead said softly. Elsa grinned.  
“Lie on the bed,” she said to the man. The guard pulled out, and he and Elsa exchanged places. His cock stood high, and Elsa was impressed that she managed to take it all.  
“Anna, why don’t you sit on his face? You look like you need a good orgasm.” She straddled the guard, and moaned softly as she sunk down, taking his whole length. “Face me, I want to see you.”  
“This is so wild,” the guard mumbled from beneath Anna’s ass. The two sisters held hands, entwining their fingers. Anna’s expression was one of pure pleasure as the guard ate her out. Elsa could feel his cock inside, stretching her exquisitely.  
“Oh, Anna,” she said breathlessly. “I love this. I love this so much.” She rode faster, each thrust sending ripples of pleasure through her body. Anna rocked her hips, chest thrust out. Elsa stared for a moment, then quickly let go of Anna’s hands and grabbed both of her breasts.  
“Is this okay?”  
Anna merely replied with a smile and a moan. Elsa took that as a yes, and squeezed gently as she rode the guard’s cock. Her own breasts bounced as she fucked, and she realised that she quite liked the sensation. It didn’t last long, for Anna grabbed them and squeezed.  
“Oh, Anna!”  
The redhead laughed. “What a sight we must be, huh? A Queen and a Princess, getting fucked together, playing with each other’s tits...” Her face was very close...  
Elsa barely realized she was leaning in before they found themselves passionately making out. Anna’s lips felt so soft. Coupled with her fondling, and the thick length inside her, Elsa felt a second orgasm approach. Kissing Anna was in some ways the most pleasurable thing to happen since this all began. She loved her sister, and now she was realizing that that love was more than sisterly. She had no doubt in her mind that she and Anna would soon make love.  
She exploded. Her orgasm wracked her body, causing her to twist and writhe. Their kiss broke when Anna came a few seconds later. The sight of Anna’s orgasm was beautiful, and only heightened Elsa’s pleasure. Moans and screams filled the bedroom. The sisters let go of the other’s breasts as the guard suddenly quickened his pace. A second later, his cock spasmed, pumping Elsa full of his seed.  
“Holy shit,” he mumbled from beneath Anna’s ass. “That was incredible.”  
“Glad you enjoyed it,” Elsa replied. “That was only my second time.”  
“No kidding?” His voice was clearer as Anna dismounted. She collapsed on the bed beside him, fondling her breast. Her legs were splayed, and Elsa wanted nothing more than to dive in and pleasure her. But that was still a big step for them.  
The guard grinned. “You were the best fuck I’ve ever had.”  
Elsa glowed. “Well, if you ever want more, you know where to find me.”  
“You’re serious?”  
“Oh, yes,” Elsa said. She was still straddling him, and gave his cock a squeeze with her muscles. “Anna is teaching me how to be a proper royal slut, aren’t you Anna?”  
“Mmm,” was her only response. Her eyes were half closed, and she had a dreamy look on her face.  
Elsa dismounted. Her pussy felt empty; she already missed the feeling of him inside. “Next time, I want you to cum on my face.”  
“I think that can be arranged,” the guard said with a grin. He sat up and moved to the side of the bed. “I still can’t quite believe this is all real,” he laughed. “I mean, I’m fucking the Queen!”  
“And her sister,” Anna added.  
“And her sister.” The guard rose and grabbed his trousers from the floor. Elsa lay next to Anna. Their hands found each other, and Elsa smiled when their fingers entwined. “I hope we can do this again soon.”  
“Come back tonight if you like,” Anna said. Her legs were spread and she was gently fingering her clit as she spoke. “You might have to wait your turn though,” she added with a wink. “Elsa and I are going to get used tonight.”  
Elsa shuddered and smiled.  
“Sounds incredible,” he said with a grin. He finished dressing, bade each of them goodbye, and left. Elsa let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding in.  
“God, Anna, I can’t thank you enough.”  
“My pleasure,” Anna squeezed her hand. “We’re going to have so much fun together.” She reached for a simple dress she’d left hanging on a hook, and pulled it over her head.  
“Going somewhere?”  
“I promised I’d visit some of the guys in the barracks.”  
“No underwear?”  
“For easy access,” Anna said with another wink. Elsa smiled, imagining what pleasures the coming night held for her. Anna adjusted her breasts in her dress “What are you going to do while I’m out?”  
Elsa sighed and stretched. “I’m not sure. Maybe I’ll take a nap. Or maybe I’ll slut it up some more.” She grabbed her breasts and squeezed. “I wouldn’t say no to getting fucked some more. When you leave, can you send a couple in? ”  
“Absolutely,” Anna grinned. “Look at you, Els, kicking it up a notch to two at once. Such a slut! Just wait until you get gangbanged”  
“Soon, I hope,” Elsa replied. She trembled a little in anticipation.  
“I’ll be back before dinner.” She gave Elsa a quick peck on the lips, waved goodbye, and left, leaving the Queen naked on her bed. Anna had been true to her word, for a couple of minutes later, there was a knock at the door.  
“Come in”, she said, taking a kneeling position at the side of the bed. The door opened, and two guards entered, grinning happily. Without a word, they stripped naked before her. The man on the left had the larger cock, and Elsa hoped he’d fuck her first.  
“May we begin, my Queen?”  
“Of course you can,” Elsa replied with a sweet smile. “I am yours to use.” The words sent a shiver down her spine. As they approached, Elsa leaned forward and got on all fours. Like she hoped, the guard with the big cock got behind her. He wasted no time in entering her, and she groaned as she was stretched to the limit. As he started rutting into her, the second man approached her from the front. She took his cock, which, while smaller than the man inside her, was still more than enough, and guided him into her mouth. He moaned as she started to swirl her tongue around the head. She realised that sucking cock was probably one of her favourite things to do. The guard fucking her was wasting no energy, pounding her senseless over and over and over. Elsa came, her body shuddering as pleasure erupted inside, but the pounding didn’t let up. He kept fucking through her orgasm, using her like the cheap slut she was, and pretty soon she could feel another one coming. She wished she had a third to fuck her in the ass, but that was something she was a little nervous to try. Anna would no doubt help her when the time came. The man she was sucking gripped her shoulder, which Elsa took as a sign he was about to cum. Sure enough, his cock began to pulse, but just as he was about to, Elsa took him out of her mouth and stroked. He came, and his cum hit Elsa square in the face. She squealed in delight as he came in torrents, drenching her face and dripping down onto her breasts. She felt so dirty, and she loved it.  
“Stop for a minute,” she said to the guard fucking her. He withdrew, and Elsa quickly got onto her back. She spread her legs for her man, who wasted no time in sinking deep inside her again.  
“Cum on my tits,” she instructed. The guard grinned and upped the pace. The pleasure grew and grew and grew as he fucked her senseless. At the head of the bed, the other guard was watching, his cock flaccid. Elsa noted with satisfaction that she must’ve sucked him dry.  
She tried to hold her orgasm off, so she could cum at the same time.  
It worked. The guard gave one final thrust, and Elsa was tipped into the second orgasm of the session. She arched her back and screamed, pushing her breasts up in the air. She could feel the guards hot cum land on her body in thick ropes, covering her breasts and stomach. Some even landed in her mouth, and she swallowed without hesitation.  
Finally, her orgasm subsided and her arched back relaxed. She hit the bed, panting heavily. Her glazed tits rose and fell with each breath, and she smiled. She was content.  
“My Queen, thank you,” the guard with the big cock was saying. She didn’t even know his name. It was hotter that way.  
“No need to thank me,” she panted. “It was wonderful. You really know how to fuck.” She looked at the other man, still at the head of the bed.  
“You want a turn on me before you go?”  
He shook his head sadly. “I’d love to, Highness, but once I’m done, I’m done for a while.”  
“I understand. Hey, pass me that flask, will you?” Elsa took a swig of the foul contraceptive. It was horrible, but if it was the price to pay to fill her days with raunchy sex, she’d gladly do it. She handed it back to him, and he placed it on the bedside table. Both men then got dressed, collected their weapons from beside the door, and turned back to Elsa.  
“Anytime you want to fuck me, just ask.” She pinched a cum-covered nipple. “That’s what I’m here for.”  
The two men grinned, bowed, and left. Elsa lay fully down on the bed. She was exhausted. Used, fucked senseless, and thoroughly pleasured. She loved her new life, and was ever thankful to Anna for showing her.

\--

Elsa must’ve fallen asleep, for the next thing she knew, Anna was sitting at her side. She held a damp rag in her hands, and smiled as she used it to wipe the cum from Elsa’s body.  
“Someone had fun,” she observed, tossing the cloth aside. Elsa opened her eyes fully. Anna sat naked on the bed beside her, a soft smile on her face.  
“Mmm, Anna,” Elsa said dreamily. “I got fucked soooo good.” She stretched, her arched back pushing her breasts up. Anna giggled softly.  
“How about you?” Elsa asked the Princess.  
“I had a good time too! I went to visit the guardhouse— by the way, if you’re ever in need of a good fuck, that’s the place to be— with the intention of handing out some blowjobs to our loyal protectors. There is a guard there who always turned me down. Faithful to his wife; I admire him from that. Its surprising how many of our guards aren’t married. Anyway, he caught his wife fucking someone else, so they’re no longer together. I let him fuck me, of course, and oh my God, he has one of the biggest I’ve ever taken.”  
Elsa’s eyes widened, and she bit her lip involuntarily. “Wow, Anna...sounds like you had a fantastic time.”  
“I did,” Anna agreed. “So did you by the looks of things. You like getting cummed on, do you?”  
Elsa blushed and nodded. “So much. I don’t know what it is, it’s just so hot.”  
“I love it too,” Anna said. “I’m sorry I missed it.”  
“Well, if you feel like inviting a few more guards in, I’m up for round two. Or is it round three?”  
Anna was already halfway to the door when she spoke. “I’d love to get fucked with you, my darling sister.” Elsa trembled, and Anna opened the door.”  
“I need four of you for a spitroast,” she said to the unseen guards in the corridor. There was a excitable murmur from outside and Anna returned.  
“Spitroast?”  
The redhead grinned. “You’ll see.” She leaned over Elsa and gave her a full kiss on the lips. It was sensuous; her tongue probed Elsa’s own for a split second. Before she could start to really enjoy it, Anna yelped. The guards had already stripped and assumed their positions, without the Queen noticing. A particularly large cock was being rammed into her sister. Anna smiled and took another cock in her mouth. That left two for Elsa.  
She decided to remain on her back. She spread her legs and let her guard in, moaning loudly as he stretched her out. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him close. A second cock loomed above, and Elsa opened her mouth. Her moans quietened as he slid down her throat with a surprising amount of ease.  
Elsa was in pure bliss as she was fucked. Spitroast, she chuckled to herself. It was unbelievable; only a day ago she was a virgin, never realizing that such intense pleasure was merely a few simple steps away. She could never get enough now. Her mind raced at the endless possibilities that were open to her. As her orgasm crested, Elsa screamed around the cock in her throat. Both men came at roughly the same time, a load pouring down her throat a few seconds before the second guard pumped her pussy full of cum.  
I am so lucky, she thought as her climax wound down. She looked at her sister, who was still getting railed. Her breasts bounced with each thrust, and Elsa found her eyes transfixed.  
I love you for this, Anna, she thought.  
The guard in her pussy pulled out, as did the man in her throat. Unbeknownst by her, a fifth man had entered the room, likely after hearing the sisters’ moans. He took one look at Elsa, lying on the bed, legs spread. He positioned his cock at her entrance, and she gave him a small nod. Her eyes crossed as he pushed in, and she felt like he was splitting her in two. His cock was larger than the last; it may even have been the biggest yet.

The guard who had been fucking her before was starting to recover, so he made his way back over to his Queen. She grabbed his cock and guided it to her mouth. A pair of hands grabbed her breasts roughly, and she moaned as she was fucked harder. She could taste herself on the cock she was sucking. It was a rush, one that quickly tipped Elsa over the edge. She screamed around the cock in her throat as she came, writhing and shuddering on the bed. The guard in her pussy gave one final thrust, just as the man in her mouth unloaded down her throat. The fucking slowed as the other guard came, filling her with his seed. They both pulled out, leaving Elsa sweaty, panting, and thoroughly used.  
Next to her, Anna had just rode through her fourth orgasm, and had collapsed on the bed. The four men quickly gathered their clothes, talking amongst themselves about what they just did.  
“Remember,” Elsa said softly, “you can come back anytime. We’re always here.”  
“We’ll remember that, Highness,” her large-cocked guard said. “Thank you.”  
“No, thank you,” Elsa replied. Fully dressed, the guards each bowed and left, leaving the well-fucked Royal sisters alone. Anna was almost asleep, her orgasms having drained all her energy.  
“Well Anna,” Elsa said to the ceiling. Her body still glowed with pleasure. “I think I might just be the luckiest girl in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter. If you have any suggestions for what our favourite slutty queen can do next chapter, please comment.


End file.
